Sans Vs Hank J. Wimbleton
Sans Vs Hank J. Wimbleton is a death battle what-if with Sans The Skeleton from Undertale and Hank J. Wimbleton from Madness Combat. Description Chaos and order, two opposite sides of the same coin, and these two combatants represent the respective roles in their series, but who'll win? Will Hank's sins of killing come crawling back? Or will Sans be another one of Hank's kills? Introduction Cue Death Battle Theme Zuskato: Madness, a state of a wild or chaotic activity, where the concept of reality is thrown out the window. Viola: And these two live in a world full of mandess! Zuskato: Like Sans the Skeleton, the lazy skeleton and yet dangerous foe. Viola: And Hank J. Wimbleton, Nevada's psychopathic mercenary! Zuskato: She's Viola and I'm Zuskato, and we're here to analyse their weapons, armour and strength to see who'll win a Death Battle. Sans Cue Snowdin Town Zuskato: Buried deep below the surface of our Earth is an area called the Underground. In this region lies a multitude of dangerous creatures both ugly and oddly cute. Viola: But! One monster stands out as the most inconsistent is a blue hoody, black shorts, pink slipper wearing skeleton named: Sans the skeleton, he can be either your friend or your enemy, depending on what you do of course~ Zuskato: Sans, the older brother of Papyrus of the Underground Royal Guard, is ordinary skeleton. He's quick to crack out puns, pranks, and is always ready to buy meals for his friends at Grillby's. Viola: That is, if your genocidal maniac, and the second you touch his brother, will be where Sans draws the line and unleashes his full power! Zuskato: Which, at first glance, does not appear to be much. Sans can only deal one total point of damage per attack, and he only has one health point to live on. He is the 'weakest' monster in the whole Underground. Viola: But by God! Does he make up for it with his incredible speed! His attacks are so fast that time seems to atop whenever he uses them! He can also avoid nearly any attack because of his ridiculous speed! and he can go from one place to another by traveling through portals he calls "shortcuts." which is what I call bullshit! Zuskato: And most useful ability of Sans' offense is his manipulation of Karmic Retribution, now most Underground monsters fight by attacking a human's soul or body, however, Sans is different, despite only dealing one point of damage, he can deal 'poison' damage overtime with the ability listed above, making him a very dangerous opponent. Viola: Sans' signature "weapons" are his Gaster Blasters, dragon looking skulls that fire harmful lasers! And as a skeleton, he can manipulate bones into traps or hurl them that hurt his opponent! Huh, reminds of the time I threw a knife at someone, can't remember her name tho lol. Zuskato(sighs): Continuing where we left off, Sans has the ability of psychokinesis, and most of his attacks use the opponent's soul against them. He can manipulate and alter gravity. He has an unparalleled awareness of his opponent, and can detect the amount of 'experience points' that the player has gained throughout the game. He also has an understanding of his game's save file, making Sans capable of breaking the fourth wall. Viola: He also has no mercy for his opponents! He'll even state that he's willing to bury the hatchet, but if the player takes the bait, Sans will kill them instantly, sheesh, talk about playing dirty! Zuskato: Sans may be elusive and powerful, but his biggest weakness is his laziness. He is able to dish out damage, but he gets tired very quickly the more he attacks, however, his Achilles' heel is fatigue. At a certain point, Sans will stop fighting and fall asleep, providing the player an opportunity to land the one hit they need to finish him off. Viola: But, even all that, there's no denying that if you mess with this lazy skeleton, you're gonna have very a bad time! Sans: It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming... On days like these, kids like you... Should be burning in hell. Hank J. Wimbleton Cue Madness Combat Project Nexus Theme Zuskato: Somewhere in Nevada, a place where slaughter is rampart, people dying, no sunlight, and the sky being colored red. Viola: And in Nevada, lives a person named Hank J. Wimbleton, the man responsible for all the chaos and madness that's been brought to Nevada, all because he wanted to change the music on the boombox. Wow, that's like, the worse backstory or beginning for a series. Zuskato: Regardless of the ridiculousness that is Madness Combat's story, Hank is a very dangerous individual, he has killed five-hundred people, with guns, swords, blunt weapons, items that don't normally kill people and even some with just his bare hands. Viola: Yeah! He has so many weapons to choose from, from pistols to powerful shotguns! From assault rifle to heavy machine guns! And baseball bats to swords! Ohh~ what I would do to get my hands on those things! Zuskato: No, Viola we talked about this, you won't have your hands on those things. Viola: Awwww~ no fair! Zuskato Your no fun! Anyway, since Hank has a lot of weapons to chose from, we'll only use the ones that he is normally equipped with, that means no M-246 and Mag Hank, which I still think is bullshit! Zuskato: Don't blame me, blame the script. Viola: YOU MADE AND WROTE THE SCIRPT! Zuskato: And so I did, get back to work. Viola: Fine! Asshole.... Zuskato: I heard that. Viola(Obviously not caring): ANYWHO! What Hank carries with him are two Micro Uzis, two knives for close quarter combat and fiber wire for strangling his victims, he can even make a weapon out of anything he can find like the time he used a man's head as an improvised weapon! Zuskato: He also uses a Dragon Sword which is literally just a katana, a chainsaw that can effortlessly maul through multiple agents with no trouble, he also has a number of frag grenades which is pretty self-explanatory, he is seen dual-wielding Walther PPK pistols, and uses both a TAC-9 and a Desert Eagle to great effect. Viola: He has an M16 with a grenade launcher on it, an AK-47 which can fire really fast! An AUG and a IMI GALIL, which is a light machine gun that holds 50 bullets! Zuskato: Hank also has a multitude of shotguns all with the same purpose, they all deliver devastating effects to Hanks enemies along with him, are Frag Grenades, and do I really need to explain what they do? Viola: And now that we're done with his weapons! Let's move on to his facts shall we~? Zuskato: Physically, Hank is very impressive as he can flip a vending machine with one hand. Note: That a vending machine weighs approximately 400-900ibs when empty. He can easily rip a man's heart out and some flesh being able to rip an agent's head off, can deliver punches strong enough to mutilate agents. He even sent a man flying with a single bat swing with enough force to shatter concrete. Viola: Hank can throw a Desert Eagle with enough force to stab a man with it! He can even wield a giant axe and a P90 on each hand and was able to slice the head of a zombiefied 1337 agent in half with ease after being shot in the neck with a G36! Damn! What a badass! Zuskato: As for Hank's speed, he casually dodge and deflect bullets. Is fast enough to dodge shotgun fire and automatic gunfire with ease. Viola: He can take down a room full of people in just 10 seconds! He's able to keep up with Tricky the Clown! And has effortlessly dodged cannon fire!' Zuskato: When it comes to durability, he is able to take multiple gunshot wounds like nothing, Took being impaled by a street sign by Tricky the Clown and removes it without any discomfort he has survived getting knocked out of the building. Took a shot from a G36 to the neck and still have the power to slice a zombie's head off. Viola: Hank was fine when he got hit by a train! Survived a train crash going at high speed! Survived a lightning strike from Jebus! Took a bullet to the cheek. Kept on fighting after being smashed through a concrete wall! Took a blow from a Mag Agent: Torture which sent him flying across the field and crash landing on a person yet shows no injuries and still able to fight! Took a strike from Tricky the Clown which sent him flying up to the top of a cliff! And managed to survive a beatdown Tricky, who was in his demonic form, who then sent Hank through a wall! Zuskato: Hank's very skilled in CQC and is an excellent marksman being able to use any gun laying around. He has incredible senses being able to sense and be aware to any situational moments. Viola: You can't sneak up to this guy as he was able to kill someone trying to sneak up on him before! Zuskato: And finally, Bullet Time. Viola: Your probably wondering what exactly Bullet Time is? Well! It's a special ability that allows someone to perceive time at a slower pace and by doing it, makes it easier to perform combat maneuvers that would otherwise be difficult! Zuskato: In short terms, it's an ability that grants users faster reflexes. Viola: Then that brings us to the category I hate the most! Weakness.... Zuskato: Despite his impressive physique and incredible pain tolerance, Hank is still human and still can be killed by average weapons Viola: He doesn't really have any training and is not much of a strategist, being more of a person to rush into battle and just kill people in his path, which is someone I can relate to! Zuskato: Even with those weakness, Hank J. Wimbleton is a person you do not want to come across. Hank: Knock it off! Pre-Fight Zuskato: Alright, the stages are set and the combatants are ready, let's get ready for a- Viola: DEATH BATTLE! Zuskato: Cue cut. Fight! Somewhere in Nevada Our camera cuts to a grey room with dead bodies laying down on the floor, blood leaking from them as in the middle of the room was a black clothed person, in his hands was two Micro Uzis and a Dragon Sword on his back. His red coloured googles shined through the light, his face was covered by a black mask making it seem like he was a ninja, which isn't far off. The man in question is Hank J. Wimbleton, he just infiltrated a AAHW building and killed everyone there, he was told there was a device that could end the madness going on, but so far, no such luck. Hank sighed as he exited the room, only to end up in another one, but this room was different, it was a large hallway with columns on the sides, yellow bright light shining through the large windows. Hank hummed, he hasn't seen any other color other than grey, black, green and red, since the time he killed the sun, plunging the sky in eternal darkness of red and black. Hank walked through the room, his steps echoing as he took a step on the marble floor, he stopped. In-front of him was a black silhouette, he couldn't make out it's physically details but then it raised it's head. Sans was perplexed, this wasn't the child, instead, it's a grown pale human(?) Dressed like some sort of ninja, was this a glitch in the timeline? Ah! Doesn't matter, he won't let this guy pass, he seems fishy. '' "Gotta say, I didn't expect someone like ya to be here." '' Sans joked, although he was careful, this is someone he doesn't know about, and he seems to be really well armed if the guns and the sword behind him are to go by. Hank stayed silent, he was finally able to take a good look at the person in-front of him, it was a short skeleton wearing a blue opened jacket, black shorts with a white stripe and pink slippers. His sockets were filled with a small white orb acting as eyes. Sans saw Hank observing from head to toe, he knew the assassin was scanning him if he was a threat are not, he did the same, so far this guy hasn't done anything hostile, although that'll change soon enough... Hank huffed, and slowly walked passed the skeleton, Sans turned around not letting his eyes off of Hank, said assassin didn't stop walking as the distance between him and Sans grew. '' "Hey pal, don't you know it's rude to turn your back on someone talkin' to ya?" '' Sans called out, but Hank didn't stop walking, the skeleton's white pupils fade and soon... TING! ... Hank blocked and sliced a bone that was hurled at him by Sans. The assassin put back his sword and readied his Uzis aiming it at the skeleton in-front of him. '' "Welp, I didn't wanna do this, but ya leave no choice." '' Suddenly, multiple bones appears behind of Sans as his left eye turn blue, Hank huffed, this is just great... FIGHT! Sans hurled all of his bones at Hank, who effortlessly dodged as they were going slower than the bullets he regularly avoided, when the wave finished, Hank aimed his Uzis, but before he can shoot. He was slammed into a wall as Sans used blue mode, the skeleton threw another wave of bones at the assassin, Hank dodged them as he straightened himself and shot his Uzis spraying bullets. Sans easily dodged the hail of bullets, Sans stopped himself as a bullet whizzed pass him, he summoned a bigger bone and spun it deflecting the bullets away from him and hurled the large bone at Hank. Said assassin dodged the large bone and shot his Uzis again, this time he aimed precisely, Sans dodged another volley of bullets and used blue mode. Hank's control over his body faded as he saw a blue heart in-front of him. With one motion of his hand, Sans slammed the assassin's body into the walls, as he slammed Hank's body like a rag doll, Sans summoned more bones to use as projectlies and threw them at the assassin. Hank finally was able to regain control over his body and twist it so that he could dodge the volley of bones hurled his way, the assassin used his Uzis' bullets to intercept the bones' trajectory. Hank landed safely on the ground and reloaded his Uzis' magazine clips, he then fired away bullets as he simultaneously avoided more bones thrown his way. Sans dodged said bullets and countered with his own set of projectlies. Hank dodged them and finally discarded the now empty Uzis and equipped his dragon sword, the assassin closed the distance between him and the skeleton, but then..... *Charge* *Blast!* Hank had to avoid a white laser beam heading straight for him, he looked at where it came from and saw a large dragon skull with blue eyes as smoke came out of its mouth. '' "What? Think I was gonna stand there and take it?" '' Sans summoned two more of his Gaster Blasters and sent them to Hank's direction, the blaster charged their laser beams and then released the same white beam from before, but this time, Hank was ready. He swiftly dodged the laser and went to slice the skeleton, Sans saw this and summoned more of his bones hurling them towards the approaching assassin. Hank dodged and avoided the bones with ease as he came closer to the skeleton, however, the familiar sound of a blue soul being activated was heard, Sans slammed Hank into a wall and tried to use his bones to implant the assassin. Hank was able to force his body and dodge the incoming bones heading towards him, the assassin hopped off of the wall and landed on the floor, he immediately ran towards the skeleton slashing him quickly. '' "Geez buddy, I get the point your tryin' to make" '' Sans effortlessly dodged the constant slashes, he summoned four bones to act as extendable limbs and used them to parry and block the sword, the sounds of a sword hitting bone was heard throughout the halls. Hank dodged another volley of bones sent his way, as he hid behind a column, and surprise, surprise, there was an AK-47 laying next to him, Hank shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the rifle switching it to full-auto mode. The assassin leaped out of the wall and shot his AK-47, Sans' eye blinked as a bone wall appeared in-front of him preventing the bullets from killing him, Hank jumped over the wall opening up another volley of gunfire, Sans teleported away as the area he previously occupied was peppered with billets. Sans appeared behind of Hank and blasted him with his Gaster Blasters, the assassin rolled to his left avoiding the laser beams and shot the skeleton levitating in the air. Sans materialized a large bone and spun it as it deflected all of the bullet rounds. Hank's rifle clicked indicating that it was out of ammo, he threw the weapon away from him just in time to avoid getting skewered by a bone, Hank reached out to the back of his waste and pulled out his Walther PPK. Doing a front flip, Hank shot his pistol almost hitting Sans in the head, almost, said skeleton teleported away and used blue mode once more, Sans lifted up Hank and proceeded to impale the assassin with bones before slamming him into a column hard. Hank coughed up blood, but wiped it off his mouth forcing himself to withstand the pain and avoid getting skewered by another set of bones. Hank pulled on the trigger shooting three bullets before avoiding a barrage of bones accompanied with Gaster Blasters. Sans eye blinked and bones appeared behind the assassin, the skeleton then hurled the same set of bones at Hank, he jumped into the air twisting his body the narrowly avoid the bones, but he was hit with a blue bone right in the face sending him to the ground. Hank quickly recovered and rolled to his left as bones sprouted out of the ground he previously occupied, the assassin shot the PPK and wasted all of his bullets at the skeleton before discarding said pistol. Sans snapped his fingers summoning an immense amount of Gaster Blasters, Hank sweat dropped at the sight then dodged the lasers, the lasers were coming at him left and right, but Hank avoided them with medium differently as he flipped around like a ninja. The assassin landed on his feet and charged at Sans as he summoned a Gaster Blaster, Hank did a sliding kick going underneath the laser beam, he grabbed his dragon sword and prepared to slash the skeleton. Sans lifted his left arm stopping Hank dead in his track as a familiar blue heart appeared. Sans threw Hank all the way back to the end of the hall, slamming into the wall. Hank dropped his sword as he fell to the floor cracking it, Hank stood back up and next to him was a Tec-9 and a Desert Eagle, Hank quickly grabbed the guns and checked it if they were loaded. Satisfied that they were, Hank aimed his Tec-9 at Sans and pulled the trigger, gunfire rung through the halls as a bone wall appeared to shield Sans from the bullets. '' 'Jeez, how many guns does this guy have? And more importantly, where does he get them?' '' Sans was pulled out of his thoughts as he saw Hank jump over the wall and shot his Deagle, Sans teleported away as he appeared above of Hank's head and brought down a volley of bones towards the assassin, said Nevadain ran forwards avoiding a series of projectiles, Hank spun his body to dodged two Gaster Blasters lasers. He landed and turned around to spray his Tec-9's bullets at Sans, said skeleton teleported once again and appeared a few feet away in front of Hank, the assassin's Tec-9 clicked, he threw the gun away and aimed his Deagle instead. But before Hank could shoot his handcannon.... *BREAK* *CRASH!* A group of AAHW agents broke through the large windows carrying a variety of weaponry. Sans on the other hand, slightly widen his eyes, what the heck is happening in this timeline? First he's fighting someone other than Frisk, now guys in red glasses wearing black suits busted through the windows, what else is next? A zombie clown? "What the fuck is that?!" "Who cares! Get Hank and kill that thing while your at it!" The agents moved and proceeded to attack both Hank and Sans, both combatants ceased attacking each other and attacked the agents instead. Hank dashed left and right, zigzaging around to dodge the bullet fire, when he was close, Hank easily ripped out the head of one agent and threw it to the other. Sans easily dodged a knife slash from one of the agents and impaled him with bones, the skeleton used his Gaster Blasters to disintegrate the others. One tried to get behind him, but Sans was quick to turn around and slam the agent into a wall crushing him. Hank opened fire with his Deagle, absolutely devastating the agents, the assassin easily dodged a sword swing from one of them and threw his pistol hard enough to puncture through the head of an unlucky agent, Hank commandeered a chainsaw from one of l33t agent and sawed through them all. Sans side-stepped to the left dodging a sword swing and then slammed the attacker to the wall killing him, the skeleton snapped his fingers and summoned a barrage of bones hurling them to the agents. Gaster Blasters disintegrated the l33ts with no trouble, the ones that were able to dodge and get close to Sans were greeted with a bone through the body. The two combatants were able to quickly dispatch the agents with no problem, the floor was littered with guns, guts and body parts, the walls were stained with blood, it was a gruesome sight, but these two fighters have seen worse, Sans saw the carnage he had a hand in making, but felt no remorse. '' "So... Were these guys apart of out fight?" '' Sans joked, even when it was inappropriate in this situation, Hank didn't say anything and lunged at the skeleton with his chainsaw, Sans summoned a bone wall to protect himself, but the chainsaw sawed it in half. Sans retreated, teleporting away from the saw blade that cut through the air he previously occupied, Sans hurled his bones but Hank just sawed through them all, the assassin came close to Sans as he dodged the swings, Hank swung his chainsaw like a madman yet it was quick and precise. Sans placed his foot behind him and lowered his torso to bend and duck underneath a swing, he then side-stepped to the left avoiding another one though it was extremely close, Hank dodged a point-blank bone projectlie as he kept putting pressure on the skeleton. Sans entered blue mode as he grabbed the chainsaw away from Hank and threw the assassin back, Sans used his psychosis to crush the chainsaw and summoned Gaster Blasters, Hank dodged them doing a somersault grabbing an M16 with a grenade launcher attached to it. He landed and his feet aimed it at the skeleton unleashing the heat. Sans shrugged his shoulders and teleported away avoiding the bullets, he conjectured up some of his Gaster Blasters, Hank moved out the way of the lasers' path and retaliated with a barrage of bullets. The skeleton avoided the bullets and countered with his bones. Hank dodged the bones and saw a blue bone sent his way, said bone passed through him not doing any damage, so that's what it does, Hank pulled himself out of his thoughts and moved out the way of a laser beam as well as some bones, Hank aimed his rifle pulling on the trigger. Sans' eye blinked and a wall of bone appeared to protect the skeleton, Hank smiled underneath his bandana as this was what he wanted, he aimed the attached grenade launcher on his rifle and pulled the trigger shooting the HE shell at the bone wall. Sans didn't knew what hit him as an explosion destroyed the wall in-front of him, he was pushed back but he rebalanced himself thanks to the Gaster Blaster that he landed on, Sans straightened himself up and waved his left hand hurling a huge wave of bones. No more games, no more mister nice guy, he's getting tired by constantly dodging all his opponent's guns, Sans entered blue mode and slammed Hank's body into the walls repeatedly, he threw the assassin in the air and summoned Gaster Blasters to finish him off, but Hank was able to dodge them as he descend. Hank twisted his body to dodge a bone projectile headed his way and landed on a bigger one and started running. The assassin used his last remaining bullets left in the M16's magazine, Sans teleported away and appeared close to Hank, Sans snapped his fingers and a multitude of Gaster Blasters materialized behind him. Hank stopped dead in his tracks as the light in the halls turned from yellow, to blue and white, Hank was thankful that he's wearing glasses cause he would've gotten blind due to the sheer light being generated by the dragon skulls. Hank jumped off of the bone he was standing on and dodged the incoming laser beams, he zigzagged, he flipped, he was avoiding all of them even the bones sent his way, Sans' eye blinked and lifted Hank up from the floor then slam him to the ceiling cracking it and keeping him there. The skeleton didn't stop there as he hurled more bones to Hank's direction, said assassin got up and avoided the bones, Gaster Blasters appeared in-front him as the dragon skulls charged their laser beams, Hank did a sliding kick going underneath the beams and push himself down to the ground. Hank reeled his hand back as he was descending down to Sans' position fast, said skeleton leapt out the way as Hank punched the floor hard enough to crack it, Hank quickly lunged forward and tried to punch the skeleton in his face. Sans dodged the punches as he used a bone to protect himself, Sans leaned to his left to avoid a punch from Hank and used blue mode to lift him up and slam him to a nearby wall, the skeleton's eye blinked and then he repeatedly slam Hank into the walls. Over. And over. And over. And over. And over. And over. And over, and over again. Sans was panting, sweat appeared on his head as he lost his grip on Hank's body, the assassin was badly battered yet still was alive and kicking, Hank forced his battered body to stand up by sheer willpower alone. '' "Gotta say, your a tough nut to crack" '' Sans joked. '' "And it looks like your just as dead tired as I am.." '' Another one. '' "But ah, t-this is the end, this is where we stop." '' Sans sighed as he closed his eyes '' "I mean, there isn't anything else for you to do here." '' Hank stared at the panting skeleton as he shrug his shoulders, Sans winked '' "So, guess you'll turn back now?" '' The assassin didn't say anything nor did he do anything other than just stare down the skeleton before him, Sans was having trouble keeping himself awake as he felt the fatigue wash over him, Hank clenched his hands preparing to lunged at the skeleton. '' "So ya better- ya..... Better... Just... Just...." '' Sans fell to sleep as flying Zs come out of his head, Hank was bewildered by the fact that this guy slept in the middle of a battle. Nonetheless. Hank placed his leg back getting ready to end this all and kill the skeleton. And then... He lunged... *MISS!* '' "Did ya really think I was gonn-" '' Before Sans could even say anything, Hank activated Bullet Time, time moved extremely slow as Hank pulled his fiber wire and went behind the skeleton, he choked Sans then slammed him to the ground. Hank pulled out a frag grenade slammed it into Sans' exposed eye socket and pulled the pin. Hank quickly kicked sending Sans away as he hit a wall cracking it with the grenade ticking, then, when it finally released, Sans' body exploded along with a section of the hall, walls, and column. Hank saw the explosion, when it died down, the assassin picked up a rifle and proceeded to go to the next room. Just another day in Nevada.. K.O! Results Viola: Ka-boom! Ahh~! I love it! Zuskato: Now, before you hurt us or get angry on why Sans lost, hear us out first. Vloia: You might think that since Sans is able to avoid attacks from Frisk/Chara, he'd be far faster than his opponent right? Well your wrong! Zuskato: Let us explain, to put it bluntly, Sans is the fastest monster in the Underground being able to scale to Frisk, someone who's able to dodge lightning right? Well Hank on the other hand has dodged things of similar speed. Viola: Hank has been able to repeatedly dodge bullets from high-powered rifles, pistols, and even shotguns! The guy's dodged bullets so regularly it's like breathing for him! Zuskato: Hank's speed as well as combat speed is on par or possibly greater than Tricky, a zombie clown that can go so fast in such short burst, able to manipulate reality with a device called the improbability Device, and Hank as been able to keep up and catch Tricky off guard. Viola: Heck! Even if Hank is slower than Sans, that isn't a problem! Hank's got his sixth sense and Bullet Time! Sans magic may give him an advantage, but Hank has encountered his far share of magic users *cough* Jebus *cough* ''' Zuskato: Physically, Sans can't really hurt Hank on a physical level, since said assassin has been punched through walls, punched repeatedly in the body, thrown back all the way to another building by a giant hitting a person yet was able to sustain no injury, and was hit by a speeding train not even showing a sign of injury. '''Viola: Sans' Gaster Blaster may be something Hank hasn't fought against before, but that doesn't mean the guy hasn't fought things of similarity, Sans' Karmic Retribution was a huge help in his favor, but that isn't enough to beat Hank. Zuskato: Sans' only able to do 1 point of damage it's only due to KR that he's able to give most of the one's he's fought against trouble, Sans' greatest weakness is not his laziness, but is his fatigue. Viola: Yeah! As the fight drags on Sans will get tired of dodging constantly giving Hank the opportunity to kill him, just like what Sans did during his fight with Frisk/Chara, this fight is more of who'll tire out first than who'd win. Zuskato: Hank has an arsenal of weapons that will keep Sans on his feet, making it difficult for him to dodge constantly as he's getting peppered with bullets all the time. In the end, Sans may be faster, but Hank just trumps him at everything else. Viola: I guess you could say, it was an explosive victory for Hank! Zuskato: The winner is, Hank J. Wimbleton. Advantages & Disadvantages Hank J. Wimbleton: Winner *+Had the larger arsenal *+Would last longer than Sans in stamina *+If he got close enough, he would rip Sans apart *+Stronger *+More durable *+Sixth Sense and Bullet Time could even the speed gap *=Possibly equal in experience *-Slower *-Had no ways to counter or resistance blue mode *-KR would ignore his durability all together *-Might be less intelligent Sans The Skeleton: Loser *+Faster *+Hank had no ways to counter or resistance blue mode *+Might be more intelligent *+Karmic Retribution could turn the tables *=Possibly equal in experience *-Had the lesser of an arsenal *-Would get tired of dodging eventually *-If Hank got close enough, he would rip Sans apart *-Weaker *-Less durable *-Sixth Sense and Bullet Time could even the speed gap Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:Human Vs Skeleton Themed Death Battles Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:R3Dfir3X Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:ZuskatoR3D Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun vs Magic' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018